This invention relates to high impact resistant polyamide compositions containing ionic copolymers and ester copolymers.
Many approaches have been taken to improve the physical properties of nylon molding compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,272, U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,163 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,358 illustrate the use of ionic copolymers in polyamide molding compositions to improve physical properties. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,160,790 and 3,472,916 disclose polyamide molding compositions containing copolymers of ethylene and alkyl acrylate esters for improved physical properties.
Polyamide compositions are known which contain up to about 25 percent by weight of ethylene-ethyl acrylate copolymers and the zinc salt or sodium salt of ethylene methacrylic acid copolymer. In these compositions, there is more ethylene-ethyl acrylate copolymer than the salt of ethylene methacrylic acid copolymer. Specifically, these compositions contain from 13 percent to 23 percent by weight of ethylene-ethyl acrylate, and from one percent to 12 percent by weight of the zinc salt or sodium salt of ethylene methacrylic acid copolymer.